Su propia cura
by Eledhwen33
Summary: Cada uno es la propia cura del otro cuando hay amor. Drarry SLASH


Hola! les dejo mi segundo fic. Disfruten!

**Advertencia: **Esta es una historia SLASH, relación chico/chico. Si no gustas de este tipo de historias, da la vuelta atrás ;)

**Disclaimer: No soy ni pretendo ser dueña de ningún personaje de la saga de Harry Potter y sólo los tomo prestados para sacarme estas ideas de mi cabeza.**

* * *

**Su propia cura**

Draco abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en sus labios pero sombra en sus grises ojos. Dejó las llaves sobre la mesa que había puesto él mismo junto a la puerta, cansado de que a Harry se le perdieran las llaves y la cartera, por dejarlas siempre en distintos lugares. Vio que las de su novio ya estaban ahí, por lo que respiro todo lo profundo que podía y recompuso su falsa sonrisa, a sabiendas que no iba a funcionar. Dirigió sus pasos hacia el comedor, donde encontró al moreno sentado en el sofá con sendas tazas de chocolate caliente en las manos y una sonrisa en sus labios al verlo llegar. La sonrisa falsa quedo olvidada, dando paso a una sincera. Ese chico sí que podía ser su propia cura para todos los males. Mientras caminaba y se quitaba los guantes negros de las manos, observo el resto del salón, reparando en el montón de libros que ordenados reposaban a un lado del sofá.

- Veo que tendremos noche de estudio, eh León- dijo acercándose a él y dándole un beso en los labios

- No me queda otra- respondió el Harry, mirándolo con una expresión de esperanza, como si esperara que Draco lo pudiera librar de la achacosa tarea- el jefe nos ha dicho que hará unas pruebas sorpresas al grupo, porque según él, nos estamos dejando estar.

- Mira que atrevido- respondió, irónico.

- ¿Y tú?- pregunto, obviando el comentario-, ¿No tienes nada que hacer?

- Supongo que puedo adelantar algo- respondió el rubio, quitándole importancia.

La experiencia le había demostrado que cuando él no tenía nada que hacer, Harry trataba de terminar de hacer lo que tuviera que hacer antes de lo necesario o simplemente lo dejaba para otro día para poder pasar ese tiempo con él y, aunque eso hacía que un delicioso calorcillo recorriera su pecho, Draco quería que su león fuera el mejor de los Aurores. _Para poder presumirlo frente a sus amigos, obviamente, _decía.

Tomo una de las tazas de chocolate y se sentó, cuidadosamente y mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su novio. Sabía que se daría cuenta tarde o temprano, pero no le importaba retrasarlo aunque fuera por unas horas. Después se atendría a las consecuencias, pero por ahora, solo quería un poco de paz. Se recostó sobre el pecho de Harry, cuidando de que su camisa no se subiera, mostrando lo que aún no quería mostrar. Después de un rato comenzó a sentirse adormilado y, por lo relajada de la respiración bajo su mejilla, el moreno también, por lo que se levantó prestamente.

- ¡Vamos Potter, no te puedes quedar dormido!- le grito, riendo-, tienes que estudiar para ser el mejor Auror y salvar a los inocentes de los malos y todas esas cursilerías que tú mismo has proclamado antes.

Refunfuñando, Harry se dejo levantar del sofá y recogió sus libros, para luego sentarse en el suelo, frente a la mesa ratona. Cuando estudiaban, lo hacían separados. Draco sentado en su pulcro escritorio de caoba que había rescatado de la mansión y Harry en el suelo frente a la mesa ratona del salón, con todos sus libros y notas desperdigados por doquier. Cogió de entre el montón de libros, un cuaderno negro, con tapas de cuero que le había regalado a Harry cuando le informaron que había quedado en la academia de Aurores. Lo ojeó distraídamente y sonrió al notar que las primeras páginas estaban escritas con la letra más ordenada y esmerada que podía lograr el moreno, pero que después, a medida que avanzaba las hojas y el curso, se volvía cada vez más parecida a la que él estaba acostumbrado.

- Draco- lo llamo Harry, con voz un poco seria, sorprendiéndolo y haciéndolo girar rápidamente, tenso. ¿Acaso había notado algo?

- ¿Si?- respondió con voz trémula.

- Podrías moverte, estas pisando uno de mis pergaminos- respondió el otro, mirándolo extrañado por el desplante de nerviosismo que había notado en el rubio.

Draco soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo y se movió rápidamente, dejando libre el pergamino que había estado apresando sin darse cuenta y que casi lo delata antes de tiempo. Con un _ lo siento _ se lo paso junto con el cuaderno que aun tenía en las manos y dejo el salón, maldiciendo su, repentinamente inexistente, famoso temple Slytherin.

_¿Que había sido eso? _Pensó el moreno. Encogiéndose de hombros, se sentó nuevamente frente a la mesita y se dispuso a estudiar, finalmente olvidando la extraña reacción de su novio.

Así pasaron las horas, Draco en la habitación y Harry en el salón, hasta que el primero termino de leer todo lo que tenía pendiente._ Puede ser que Harry tenga razón al decir que me parezco mas a Hermione de lo que creo, _pensó. No por nada ya había adelantado toda la materia correspondiente a lo que resta del año. Bostezando audiblemente, se estiró y dejó su escritorio para ponerse el pijama. Miro la hora, dándose cuenta que el tiempo había pasado más rápido de lo que había pensado y ya era bastante tarde. Dirigió sus pasos hacia el salón, donde Harry estaba rodeado de papeles, libros abiertos, plumas y tinteros abiertos y vacios. Se detuvo pensando si es que sería oportuno molestarlo hasta que un bostezo estremeció el cuerpo del moreno, ayudándolo a decidirse y camino hasta ponerse de cuclillas a su lado, pasando su mano por los negros cabellos con un mimo inusitado.

_Debí haberlo sabido_, pensó Harry cuando sintió la suave caricia. Draco andaba muy extraño y ahora parecía más necesitado de cariño de lo que el rubio jamás sería capaz de admitir, pero que se notaba igual, por su forma de actuar. La mano se alejo y sintió, más que vio, como su novio se sentaba en el sillón justo detrás de él y se tapaba con la colcha que colgaba del respaldo, con el único fin de tentarlo. Siguió leyendo el complicado texto, quedándose varado en un párrafo particularmente difícil, arrugando el ceño y encorvándose sobre el papel, leyéndolo nuevamente. Ya estaba más que cansado y aburrido, quería irse a la cama a dormir y despertarse tarde al otro día junto a Draco y hacer todo lo que hacían siempre que tenían un sábado libre. Ósea prácticamente nada. Pero eso era preferible a esa tortura que lo estaba haciendo pasar ese bendito pergamino.

_Se ve tan cansado _pensó el rubio, decidiendo que ya era hora de que se fueran a la cama. Se levanto del sillón lentamente y se sentó al lado de Harry, después de recoger un par de libros que se interponían en su camino. Recostó su cabeza en su regazo y espero a la mano que siempre llegaba a acariciarlo cuando hacía eso. Pero esperó en vano. Levantó un poco la cabeza y vio el ceño fruncido del moreno y como sus ojos se entrecerraban al leer ese viejo pergamino, con una mirada que el rubio estaba seguro que tarde o temprano terminaría abriendo un agujero en el centro del inocente papel. Dirigió una mano hacia la rodilla de Potter y comenzó a acariciarla distraídamente mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente. Un pequeño latigazo de dolor le recordó lo que había sucedido antes de llegar a casa, pero se guardo de hacer una mueca, aunque estuvo seguro de que Harry había sentido como se había tensado. Espero, pero el moreno no dijo nada, por lo que se relajó y siguió acariciándole, llevando su mano un poco más arriba por el muslo hasta que una manaza se cerró sobre sus dedos y el grito de Harry lo descoloco.

- ¿Podrías dejar eso Draco,- gritó el moreno, molesto- no ves que estoy ocupado?

El rubio, sin hacer ningún cambio en sus facciones, se levantó y caminó hasta perderse por el pasillo, mordiéndose la lengua y apretando los ojos, dejando atrás a Harry, quien aun tenía una cara de sorprendido, como si no supiera de donde había salido eso que había dicho. Pero lo había dicho y ahora Draco se alejaba de él como siempre lo hacía cuando abría su boca de más, pero ahora le supo peor que nunca. Algo le pasaba a Draco y él, haciendo gala de la prudencia Gryffindor que lo caracterizaba, lo había alejado cuando quizás lo que más necesitaba su novio era que estuviera ahí para él, aún no sabiendo el porqué. Apretó en el puño el maldito pergamino y se hecho para atrás hasta que su espalda choco con el sofá en el que había estado tirado Draco. Se debatió entre ir en seguida tras Draco o esperar a que las cosas se calmaran un poco. Esto último era lo que siempre hacia cuando estaban peleados, ya que no confiaba en su raciocinio cuando estaba enojado. Pero ahora algo le decía que esta vez era diferente, que tenía que ir, sin tiempo que perder, por lo que se levantó y caminó, respirando profundamente, en dirección a su habitación.

_Imbécil _grito en su mente, apretando los dientes. Eso era lo que era Harry, un completo imbécil. Después de todo lo que había dicho de él, después de todo lo que lo había defendido frente a esos matones resentidos que lo habían agarrado a la salida de la universidad, el muy bestia lo trataba como si fuera un perro que anda molestando. Se hizo un ovillo, reprimiendo la mueca por el dolor que le llego desde todo su maltrecho cuerpo y se abrazo a sí mismo, de espalda a la puerta. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos tratando de no derramar aquellas lágrimas que de todas formas se terminaron deslizando por entre sus rubias pestañas. Finalmente, sabiendo que Harry siempre esperaba un momento antes de tratar de hacer las paces, dejo de luchar y permitió que las lágrimas cayeran y se perdieran en la almohada, sin notar que el moreno ya estaba parado en el resquicio de la puerta.

Se paró frente a la puerta y la empujó suavemente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Observó la silueta del cuerpo de su novio que se dibujaba sobre la cama, con la luz que entraba desde la ventana. Pudo notar que Draco llevaba puesto un pijama de los suyos que el mismo decía que no le gustaban, ya que eran más gruesos y toscos a los que él estaba acostumbrado y le daban mucho calor, a lo que él siempre respondía que el problema no era del pijama, sino que él era solo un poco caliente, arrancando siempre una respuesta muy subida de tono por parte del rubio. Iba a llamarlo en voz alta, desde ese mismo lugar, cuando vio como el cuerpo, que se veía tan pequeño sobre esa inmensa cama, era recorrido por un pequeño estremecimiento, pero que él conocía a la perfección. No por nada había visto muchas de las crisis que tenía el rubio cuando le daba por recordar tiempos más felices, a su madre, a su padrino o a sus fallecidos amigos del colegio, donde era atacado por la nostalgia y la pena. Se acercó rápidamente a la cama y se tiró a su lado, rodeándolo con sus brazos, esperando el momento donde Draco se diera la vuelta y empezara a gritarle y empujarle como siempre lo hacía cuando la pelea había sido por su culpa. Pero nada de eso pasó. Sintió como el cuerpo del rubio se tensaba un poco y luego se relajaba contra el suyo, apoyándose completamente en su pecho, pero sin deshacer el ovillo y sin darse vuelta para encararlo.

- Perdóname, amor, perdóname,-le susurró al oído mientras le acariciaba el brazo y llegaba hasta sus manos, que estaban apretadas contra su pecho. Cuando llego a ellas, el rubio entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos y se llevo la mano a los labios para besarla, ya sin fuerzas para discutir y solo dejándose llevar por el cariño de esa simple caricia.

Harry sonrió. Sería una de esas noches, pensó, en las que no eran necesarias las palabras, en las que se dedicaría a llenar a Draco de mimos y caricias que el rubio nunca diría en voz alta que necesitaba de vez en cuando. El brazo que había pasado por debajo del cuerpo del otro lo dirigió hacia el borde de la camisa del pijama para seguir acariciándolo, cuando la mano de Draco rápidamente se cerró sobre ella, alejándola, y el rubio saltó como un resorte para luego ponerse rojo, ignorando el moreno si de vergüenza o de rabia._ ¿Que había hecho ahora? _se preguntó. Pero luego miró en la cara del otro y vio como una mueca como entre miedo, vergüenza y resignación aparecía en su congestionado rostro, lo que hizo mirarlo extrañado. _Está escondiendo algo, _pensó después de estudiar al rubio, ya que ya había visto esa expresión en él antes. Así que, no muy seguro de que encontraría, se dispuso levantar la camisa, mientras Draco se dejaba caer sobre la cama, resignado.

Con la poca luz que le brindaba la noche casi cerrada, pensó que estaba viendo mal, por lo que, con un movimiento de su mano, las luces de la habitación se prendieron, dañándole los ojos a Draco y a él mostrándole la cruel realidad. Lo primero que sintió fue dolor. Dolor empático, sordo pero punzante frente a la imagen del torso de su novio. Lo segundo que sintió fue una furia abrasadora que surgía de su interior como lava, haciendo que toda su piel ardiera y lo instara a levantarse e ir a buscar dulce venganza en quien fuera. Y lo tercero que sintió fue dolor de nuevo. Pero dolor menos físico pero no por eso más suave. Ya teniendo una idea de que había pasado y por que el rubio había tratado tan encarecidamente esconderlo, apretó la mandíbula y levantó los ojos para mirar a Draco, el que tenía un brazo encima de su cara, cubriendo sus ojos y su vergüenza. Con un movimiento de su varita, la camisa dejo de cubrir el pecho del rubio, dejándolo ver como lo que antes no era más que piel exquisitamente blanca y suave estaba prácticamente cubierta de cardenales de todos los colores y estados, marcas con formas de estrellas más oscuras, clara marca de donde habían golpeado las maldiciones, y lugares donde la piel simplemente se habría roto ante tal despliegue de fuerza bruta. Sobrepasado, se levantó de la cama llevándose las manos a la cara y llevándolas hacia atrás, desordenando sus cabellos.

Había terminado siendo peor de lo que había imaginado. No quería mirar a Harry, y no quería que este lo mirara tampoco. Solo quería que apagara la luz y le concediera por lo menos un poco de refugio, una pantalla para ocultarse, como lo había estado haciendo durante toda la noche. Sintió como una mano de su novio trataba de quitarle el brazo de encima del rostro, pero él respondió agregando el otro, estando ahora totalmente cubierto de la mirada del moreno.

- ¿Quién fue?- preguntó el moreno con voz contenida, baja y peligrosamente conocida.

Se debatió entre decirle la verdad o una mentira piadosa. Si le decía quienes habían sido, lo más probable era que el moreno saliera sin decir una palabra tras ellos y Draco no quería eso. No era que considerara que ellos no se merecían lo que hiciera el moreno con ellos, o que pensara que Harry fuera débil, o poco hábil, si no que era porque ellos eran peligrosos, diferentes a cualquier cosa que el moreno se hubiese enfrentado antes.

- No lo sé- respondió, poco seguro que el otro le creyese.

- ¿Cómo que no sabes – gritó el moreno, incrédulo- debes haberlos visto no? Como no ibas a recono…

- ¡Que no lo sé!- gritó también, ya desesperado y descubriendo su cara de sus brazos. Las pestañas brillantes por las lágrimas que se habían quedado atrapadas en ellas y las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Pero por que…

- ¿Por qué?, ¿quieres saber por qué hicieron esto?- le respondió el rubio, alzándose hasta quedar sentado en la cama, encarando al moreno, furioso ya- ¿realmente quieres saberlo? porque la gente me odia Harry!, me odia porque estoy vivo, porque estoy contigo, porque soy…

- Draco…

- Déjalo, ¿quieres?- lo interrumpió, derrotado -, solo déjalo…

El moreno asintió secamente, quedándose callado, con la mandíbula tensa. Decidiéndose, se encamino hacia el armario y, tomando una capa negra vieja que nunca se ponía, salió de la habitación, dejando atrás a un rubio que, momentáneamente, se había quedado pasmado ante lo que hacía su novio, sin atinar a detenerle.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta principal, dispuesto a abrirla para salir a la fría calle de Londres. Podría haberse aparecido, pero prefería caminar lo suficiente como para que el rastro mágico de la aparición no encaminara hacia su casa a cualquiera que quisiera averiguar quién había sido el autor de lo que se proponía hacer. Tenía la cabeza más fría que nunca, la rabia guardada en sus miembros en tensión y su varita firmemente agarrada entre sus dedos y en su mente elaborándose un plan, dejando que el Slytherin que llevaba dentro tomara el lugar de acción, como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba realmente enojado. Estiró la mano, listo para salir, hasta que escuchó a Draco detrás de él.

- ¡No! Espera Harry por favor, espera!- gritó el rubio, dejándose caer de rodillas, repentinamente mareado por lo rápido que se había levantado de la cama- espera… -concluyó con un hilo de voz cansada, con la cara surcada de húmedos caminos que brillaron tenuemente por la luz que entraba desde la calle.

Escuchó como algo cayó estrepitosamente al suelo cuando vio a Draco así de destruido. Bien podría haber sido su corazón, rompiéndose ante esa imagen de la persona que amaba, las llaves que hasta hace unos momentos sujetaba en sus manos o ambas cosas. Soltó el pomo de la puerta y se arrodilló al lado del rubio, que cubría su cara con sus manos y se apoyaba en la pared. Lo tomó, alejándolo de ella y llevándolo hacia él, sujetándole las manos que se aferraban, casi convulsas, a su cara, haciéndose daño, tratando de cubrir lo que ya era más que obvio.

- No vayas, por favor amor, no vayas-, siguió rogando el rubio, ahora rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Harry.

- Tranquilo Draco, por favor,-pidió el moreno, preocupado, olvidado todo lo que había ocupado su mente hacía unos poco segundos. Sabía bastante bien como era su novio cuando le daban esas crisis de angustia y de panico y, ya sabiendo que hacer para enfrentarlas, se separó un poco de él y levantó su cara, para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

- Estoy aquí, - susurró el moreno, acariciándolo- estoy aquí y no me iré a ninguna parte amor, tranquilo.

Draco, aún aferrándose al cuello de Harry levantó la cara y unió su mirada con la verde que tenía enfrente. Asintió suavemente, más tranquilo y el moreno vio en la gris mirada como su novio le decía un _después_, entendiendo que Draco lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era a él, y no una interrogación. Con el rubio agarrado firmemente a él, lo tomó por debajo de sus rodillas y lo levantó del suelo, llevándolo hacia su habitación en brazos.

Cuando Harry lo dejó encima de la cama, él aferró sus manos en el cuello de la camisa del moreno, atrayéndolo y tomando sus labios con los propios en un beso fiero, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera en la cama junto a él. Quería que le hiciera el amor y así se lo hizo saber, mientras le besaba el cuello, sus manos recorriéndolo con deseo. Harry se posó con cuidado sobre él, mirándolo siempre a la cara, buscando algún signo de molestia. Draco, molesto y enternecido a partes iguales por el cuidado, lo instó a apresurar las cosas con un sugerente movimiento de caderas y lanzándose sobre sus labios nuevamente, mordiéndolos. Pero Harry no quería ir tan rápido, por lo que se separó del impaciente rubio, lo miró a los ojos un momento y luego tomo él sus labios por asalto, besándolos con cariño hasta que sintió como el otro se derretía bajo suyo, rindiéndose a su ritmo. Le besó las mejillas, la nariz, los parpados y la frente, mientras Draco, ya viendo arruinado su plan de controlar él la situación, se dejaba hacer, sonriendo levemente por las cosquillas que provocaban los labios del moreno que ahora acariciaban su cuello. Cuando volvió a sus labios, el rubio tomo la polera que aún llevaba Harry, sacándola por su sobre su cabeza, dejándolos finalmente a ambos en iguales condiciones. Con sus manos recorrió la ancha espalda, llegando hacia las firmes nalgas del moreno, las que empujo hacia arriba, creando una deliciosa fricción entre las despiertas erecciones de ambos, haciéndolos gemir en la boca del otro. Harry se irguió un poco y no pudo evitar una mueca al observar el pecho de su novio que, bajo el, subía y bajaba frenéticamente en búsqueda de aire. Sintió como las manos de Draco se posaban a los lados de su cara y la levantaban para que lo mirara a él.

- No me mires así amor, por favor- le pidió- no dejes que me quiten esto también.

El moreno solo asintió, aún no muy convencido de que fuera apropiado seguir, y siguió besándolo suavemente, creando un camino hacia abajo por su pecho y abdomen. Llegó a la pelvis y beso el hueso de la cadera que sobresalía del delgado cuerpo de su novio y siguió hacia abajo, besando la tierna piel del interior de los muslos, con Draco debajo de él, ya completamente loco por las caricias que le prodigaba su moreno Gryffindor, tocando con sus manos la piel de los hombros y pasando sus dedos por el negro pelo, boqueando por aire y gimiendo su nombre entre palabras incoherentes. Luego de unos minutos más de tortura Harry levanto la mirada y la posó sobre el turgente miembro del rubio, ya rojo y brillante por el pre seminal que lo cubría. El Slytherin, al notar al otro detenerse irguió su cabeza justo a tiempo para ver como Harry lamía solo con la punta de la lengua el liquido que cubría su erección y le dedicaba una sonrisa antes de rodear con su caliente y húmeda boca su pene. No pudo evitar el espasmo de deseo que recorrió su cuerpo y que lo hizo intentar elevar las caderas, las cuales ya estaban sujetas por las manos del ojiverde. Sintió como la lengua del otro daba vueltas por su miembro, sus mejillas ahuecándose y sus dientes mordiendo suavemente mientras que con una mano cubría y apretaba la parte de la erección que no podía atrapar. Sentía la presión del orgasmo creciendo en su vientre y que finalmente lo tomaba por asalto, haciendo que se corriera en la boca del moreno, el que siguió succionando hasta estar seguro de que todo había sido saboreado. Aún en la nube del orgasmo sintió como el otro se acostaba a su lado y dándose vuelta hacia él, dirigió su mano hacia la erección del moreno, pero este la tomo entre las suyas y llevándosela hacia los labios, la beso y luego bajo su cara para besarlo a él, con su propio sabor impregnado en su lengua.

- Déjame, que hoy yo te hago el amor a ti- susurró el moreno.

Ante estas palabras solo pudo gemir de anticipación, recibiendo otro beso que lo dejo embobado. Vio como Harry se detenía a mirarlo con una expresión entre divertida y curiosa en sus ojos y cuando le pregunto qué pasaba, el otro le respondió:

- Tengo una teoría y quiero probarla.

Y diciendo esto, tomo sus labios suavemente con los suyos. Lo beso por largo rato, aumentando la fogosidad del beso de tanto en tanto, mientras Draco sentía como su excitación crecía más y más, como le faltaba el aire y empezaba a ver luces tras sus parpados y gemía más y más fuerte dentro de la boca del moreno. Cuando una mano de Harry se posó gentilmente sobre su agitado pecho y comenzaba a acariciar distraídamente el vello y sus sensibles pezones, sintió como su erección estaba casi a punto de reventar de nuevo y trató de llevar una de sus manos hacia su sexo, pero el moreno la agarró a medio camino y la alejo de él sonriendo con satisfacción y una cuota de arrogancia al ver el estado en el que había dejado a su novio sólo con uno de sus besos y unas vagas caricias, viendo probada su teoría.

- Idiota-, murmuró Draco, molesto al darse cuenta cual había sido el plan detrás del beso que había recibido, pero internamente agradecido de que Harry subiese dejado el tema de sus heridas de lado, dejándolo disfrutar del momento.

- No puedes negar que te gusto-, dijo el otro, aun riendo, mientras tomaba con una de sus manos la muy despierta erección del rubio y comenzaba a masajearla suavemente, dando por terminado el intercambio de palabras.

Sintió como el moreno cuerpo se posaba sobre el suyo con cuidado, abriendo gentilmente sus piernas y posicionándose entre ellas, y como luego comenzaba a acariciar sus muslos y sus costados. Escuchó el ya conocido hechizo de lubricación y sintió el primer dedo del Gryffindor tocando su entrada y como empezaba a dilatarla fácilmente, por lo excitado que estaba. Cerró sus ojos, concentrado en sentir esa suave y estimulante caricia. Un segundo dedo siguió al primero, y luego un tercero, mientras Draco ya se empujaba totalmente perdido en deseo contra esa mano que lo preparaba con tanto mimo. Harry retiró sus dedos y los reemplazó con su erección lentamente, provocando un respingo al rubio por el súbito cambio. Rodeó prontamente la cadera del otro con sus piernas y su cuello con sus brazos, acercándolo a él y besándolo mientras se acostumbraba a la invasión. El cuerpo le dolía un poco, sobretodo la espalda y las costillas, por lo rápido de su respiración. Pero cuando Harry comenzó a empujar cada vez más fuerte dentro de él, cambiando de ángulo en cada embestida hasta encontrar las próstata, dejo de sentir todo lo que no fuera ese cuerpo junto al suyo, esos labios sobre su rostro, esas manos recorriéndolo entero y esa voz diciéndole cuanto le amaba. Clavó sus uñas en los hombros del otro al sentir como la velocidad de las embestidas aumentaba más y más hasta alcanzar un ritmo desquiciante, su erección atrapada entre ambos cuerpos en una deliciosa fricción, con el incipiente orgasmo creciendo en su vientre. De su boca no salía más que el nombre de su novio, en una retahíla interminable que se mezclaba con los gemidos del moreno, parecidos a rugidos de un león. Sintiendo como ya alcanzaba un nuevo clímax, tomó entre sus manos la cara de Harry y unió sus labios justo en el momento en que el orgasmo lo golpeaba por segunda vez, provocando que el moreno lo siguiese unos segundos después, explotando dentro de él, empujando una última vez antes de caer rendido a un lado del rubio, ambos respirando agitadamente, brillantes por el sudor.

Después de unos segundos se dio vuelta y recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry, notando como su corazón aún corría desbocado, y sintió como el otro lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Harry, preocupado-, ¿te duele algo?

Negó con la cabeza aún pegada a su pecho, mientras el moreno le besaba la frente y peinaba sus cabellos con los dedos. Supuso que su maltrecho cuerpo le pasaría la cuenta al otro día, pero no le pudo importar menos, estando ahí rodeado por los brazos de su novio. Le recorrieron las cosquillas del hechizo de limpieza que conjuró Harry, quien luego los tapó con la colcha de la cama.

- Eres mi todo Draco- dijo el Gryffindor, interrumpiendo el silencio que reinaba en la habitación-, y no permitiré que nadie más te toque aun que sea un pelo, porque te juro que deseara la muerte después que lo tenga entre mis manos.

Eso era justo lo que el temía que pasaría si le contaba lo de su ataque. Pero no podía negar que por mucho miedo que tuviera del daño que esos tipos pudieren hacerle a Harry, él mismo no se lo pensaría dos veces antes de ir por ellos, si los papeles estuviesen invertidos. Así eran ellos cuando se trataba de las personas que amaban. Irían hasta las últimas consecuencias.

- Te amo- le dijo por toda respuesta.

- Yo también te amo Draco.

- Buenas noches amor.

- Buenas noches.

Y con un último beso se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Le despertó el olor a café y tostadas que entraba por la puerta entre abierta. Estiró su brazo y toco la parte de la cama que ocupaba Harry y la notó aún tibia, por lo que no debía de ser hace mucho que el moreno se había levantado. Se levantó de la cama y se vistió con uno de sus pijamas de seda y caminó descalzo hasta la cocina, donde encontró a Harry sirviendo café en un par de tazas y haciendo levitar el resto de la cosas a la pequeña mesa que ocupaba el centro de la pequeña habitación. El ojiverde, al notar la presencia del otro, dejó las tazas en la mesa, y se acercó a él.

- Buenos días amor-, dijo, dándole un suave beso.

- Buenos días- dijo, repentinamente tenso, ya sabiendo lo que le esperaba. Si bien la noche anterior había logrado evadir esa conversación, sentía que se la debía a Harry, aunque la idea no le hiciera gracia en lo absoluto.

Se sentó frente a su café y se dedicó a mirar como Harry terminaba de servir las tostadas, su mente un hervidero de cosas. ¿_Qué le diría?_ Supuso que lo mejor era contarle todo, desde el inicio. En el peor de los casos el moreno se iría de su lado en el momento en el que le contara todo y quien era él para culparlo? Cualquier persona sensata haría lo mismo. Respiro hondo y posó sus manos, tensas, sobre la mesa, el café olvidado a un lado.

- Bueno Draco- dijo el otro cuando finalmente se sentó frente a la mesa-, ¿me vas a contar que fue lo que te sucedió ayer?

- Te lo contaré todo- dijo, cerrando los ojos-, desde el principio, pero primero escucha y después puedes… tomar tus decisiones.

- ¿Decisiones?-, pregunto el otro, extrañado, temiendo que esto fuera más complicado que lo que se veía a simple vista.

- Escúchame primero por favor- pidió y viendo como el otro asentía, tomo aire y comenzó su relato-, Primero que todo debes saber que ellos nos tenían vigilados Harry, desde hace tiempo y que hace unas semanas atrás comenzaron a amenazarme a la salida de la universidad, a gritarme, diciendo que yo era un traidor a la sangre, una puta que se creía superior a ellos sólo pro que se abría de piernas al chico-que- vivió y que por culpa de nosotros Voldemort había muerto y que debíamos pagar por eso. Que ambos íbamos a pagar.

Levantó la mirada hacia el moreno, quien lo observaba atentamente, con el seño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa, claramente controlándose para dejarlo terminar. Se pasó la mano por la cara, limpiándose los ojos y preparándose para lo que venía. Era en esta parte del relato de la que temía.

- Cuando llegaron ayer a la salida de la universidad y nos atacaron a mí y a mis compañeros, creí que me iban a matar Harry, que moriría del dolor, que ese sería su castigo hacia mí por mi supuesta traición- siguió, desmenuzando con sus dedos una servilleta de papel, ya convertida en una bola deforme-, ellos son diferentes Harry, son peores que mi tía Bellatrix- gimió, casi desesperado-, no sienten ningún remordimiento al lanzar los más viles hechizos y conocen magia antigua y muy peligrosa. Cuando ya pensaba que me matarían ahí mismo uno de ellos se acerco a mí con una especie de bola de cristal y en ella te vi León,- gimió alzando los ojos hacia el moreno, viendo como este lo escuchaba atento y con el ceño fruncido- vi como caminabas por una especie de calle de tierra acompañado de otros Aurores, y entonces él me dijo que ellos estaban más cerca de ti de lo que yo creía y que te harían pagar a ti de todo el daño que yo les había provocado. Te seguí observando en esa bola, esperando que en cualquier momento llegara un ataque, pero el ex mortifago me la quitó de las manos. Me levanté como pude y traté de alcanzarlo, pero no lo logré y antes de irse me dijo que si no quería que te mataran, si no quería que tú pagaras por mis crímenes, que me entregara a ellos, prometiéndome... prometiéndome que te dejarían tranquilo si lo hacía y yo...yo lo hubiese hecho amor, me hubiese entregado a ellos si no fuera porque mis compañeros me agarraron antes que pudiera alcanzarlos- terminó, con las lagrimas cayéndole por las mejillas, las manos apretadas sobre la mesa y los ojos fuertemente cerrados tratando de controlarse, motivo por el cual se sobresaltó al sentir como una mano del moreno tomaba la suya y la tiraba en su dirección.

Levantó la mirada, confuso y se confundió más aún al no ser capaz de identificar la expresión que vio en la cara de Harry. El moreno tenía fuego en los ojos y una determinación fiera marcada en su rostro pero, además, una extraña sonrisa, casi malvada, marca puramente Slytherin. El ojiverde volvió a tirar de su mano por sobre la mesa y Draco, percatándose de lo que pretendía el moreno, se levantó y aún esperando las palabras que más temía, se sentó en el regazo de Harry, quien lo rodeo con sus brazos inmediatamente.

- Primero - comenzó el moreno, tomándolo de la barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos-, no puedo creer que te hayas guardado todo esto tú solo.

- Yo…

- Segundo- siguió, ignorándolo-, nunca, pero nunca hagas una estupidez como entregarte o sacrificarte para salvarme a mí, amor, nunca, me oyes?, no ves que sería un completo desperdicio?- preguntó casi sonriendo y al ver la expresión de confusión del otro, continuó-, porque yo iría a tras ellos a hacerles pagar Draco, los enviaría al infierno yo mismo aunque me llevaran con ellos si osaran tocarte un solo pelo, si se atrevieran incluso a levantar su varita frente a ti. Y tercero- dijo, limpiándole las lágrimas de las mejillas con los pulgares- creo que esos imbéciles se han olvidado con quienes están tratando y que deberíamos recordárselo, ¿no crees?

- Entonces -titubeo, frunciendo el ceño y ordenando las ideas en su mente, entre sus manos las del moreno-, … tú… no…no vas a…

- ¿Irme?- completó el otro, comprendiendo lo que el rubio quería decir-, ¿que si voy a irme?

Al ver que el rubio asentía, chasqueó la lengua y acercando su boca a la suya, le dio un gentil beso y solo negó con la cabeza, sonriendo hasta que el otro lo imitó débilmente. Draco respiró profundamente por primera vez desde que se levantara, pero aún no muy convencido ni contagiado con el optimismo de su novio. Pero decidió que tenía razón. Eran esas escusas de magos oscuros los que habían olvidado con quienes estaban tratando y que ignoraban en que se habían metido. Puede que estuviese un poco fuera de forma en cuanto a duelos y batallas pero ellos se habían enfrentado al mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos y no se había adjudicado el título de Príncipe de Slytherin en sus años de escolar sólo por ser hermoso, aunque claramente había sidó un factor importante. El Draco de esos años no se habría dejado estar frente a esas amenazas, que no eran ni de cerca las peores que había escuchado, y él quería seguir siendo ese Draco. No por nada había sido ese rubio insolente y malvado maquinador el que había logrado enamorar al siempre esquivo príncipe de Gryffindor, que aún se mantenía a su lado. Sonrió más optimista y le quitó a Harry una tostada con mermelada que había preparado de las manos y después de darle un gran mordisco le regaló una de las sonrisas marca Malfoy que el Gryffindor tanto conocía.

- Bienvenido amor- dijo sonriéndole-, ese es el Draco Malfoy del que me enamoré.

Fin.

* * *

Espero haya sido de su agrado! me dicen que tal con un rewiew?

Hasta la próxima! :)

Ele~


End file.
